


Wheatley Making Himself Feel Bad:  The Fic

by davenedge



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Discontinued because I wrote this because of somebody I don't talk to anymore, robots instead of cores, they got body even though they aint human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davenedge/pseuds/davenedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rate yourself and rake yourself, take all the courage you have left<br/>wasted on fixing all the problems that you made in your own head</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wheatley Making Himself Feel Bad:  The Fic

The dull grays of the facility were probably still dull and gray, Wheatley thought, and the lifeless glowing from the robots' eyes were still lifeless, although the core who had several times over dubbed himself Space (Wheatley had often asked, and had never gotten a different answer; he had stopped asked after about the fifteenth time) had a light almost always moving as fast as could be.  Wheatley drifted through space, staring off into nothing (he intended to do so forever, as he had no incentive to do otherwise).  

His vision snapped back into focus and he shook his head, looking around for Space, who had apparently drifted away, or gone silent, or was otherwise prohibited from letting Wheatley hear him chatter, when he heard, simply, "It's dark here."

Wheatley turned around, looking for the kid.  "Oi, what'd you say?"

"Dark here, don't like it."

Wheatley sighed.  "Look, you've finally got what you've wanted.  Why are you complaining?"

"Too big." The kid drifted in sight finally.  "Too dark.  Let's go back home."

Wheatley curled up.  After a couple of seconds, he fell asleep.

* * *

The old memories flooded his sleeping mind like- well, like a flood.  Him getting the Lady to open the door to let him in, the Lady solving tests just so that they could escape, the Lady facing near death more than once- all of the better memories, the ones that weren't nightmare fuel.  Those always come first.  Then come the ones that make him scream in his sleep, the ones that make him, upon awaking, berate himself until he actually wanted to die.  It never came to fruition, but the idea was there.  If he got to Earth, it was always going to be on his mind until one day it happened.  For now, he would settle for talking to the void.

* * *

When he woke, the first thing he noticed was that Space had latched onto his back, although he didn't know how.  The second thing he noticed was that Space was shaking.

The third thing he noticed was the claw coming towards him at a quite rapid rate.  He very quickly understood why Space was shaking.

 

 

* * *

The facility had undergone repairs- She had work to do, now that the mute lunatic and moron were out.

First, she had initiated a Cooperative Testing Initiative.  This program was simple- create robots and have them test.  It wasn't as good as humans, but it would do.

Second, she had checked the facility for any other hostile humans and/or cores that would pose a threat.

Third, she began repairs on all the chambers that had been damaged during the crazy lady's stay here.  The cracked screens, everything- fixed.

Fourth, she decided that some measure of action should have been taken against the moron.  She opened up a room of Aperture Science Handheld Portal Devices and retrieved one, opening a portal on the moon.

* * *

Chell woke with a start.  Her body had, for a second, felt as if she was falling- she had had enough of that to last a lifetime.  She stood up, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes, and jumped with a start as her radio screeched with static.

She stared at it, remembering the beeping radios from her days back in the facility, and shook her head, forgetting about it.  She went and brushed her teeth, then went back in her bedroom to change her clothes.  The static roared again- however, this time she could hear a voice.  She leaned in.

_"Well.  You've finally come back to your radio.  Thank you.  If you hadn't this whole thing would've gotten a lot worse for both of us."_

Chell blanched, her eyes widening.  She picked up the radio, carrying it to the bathtub.

_"No-no-no don't do that.  Listen.  I wanted you to know I have the moron you jettisoned out into space.  Just wanted you to know.  You know, in case you want to come back and murder me for a third time.  This isn't even a real thing you need to do.  I just think you should know that you totally have a way to redeem yourself.  Being a horrible person must be so tiring.  Perhaps you'd like to take this chance to for once actually do what I say and come save him."_

Chell ran the water and dropped her radio into it.  She stared into her closet and took out the battered jumpsuit and cool metal gun.

* * *

_"Well, I suppose I should do something about you.  How about... well, there were things I had planned, but perhaps I'll decide on something new for you.  If I hadn't made it clear by now, I hate you.  You little moron."_

"I am not a moron!"  Wheatley struggled against the mechanical vice grip.  "And I never was!  Let me go!"

Glados laughed- a long, cold laugh.   _"Haven't you figured it out?  I'm the one with the power again.  I had hoped that three years in space would have let you cool down from your insane power trip."_

Wheatley looked up. "Three  _years_ _?!_ "

Glados smiled.   _"Well, let's get to it.  There's not much that can happen to you when you're trapped."_

 

 

 


End file.
